


Butterfly in Nine Laps by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Nine stand-alone stories in patchwork order, nine characters of the Utena movie. POVs in a world where you can be dead while alive and living while dead. References to the series, manga, and movie. Spoilers.





	Butterfly in Nine Laps by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [butterfly in nine laps : akio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Butterfly in Nine Laps  
**Author** : Rabbitprint  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Utena  
**Character** : Akio, Touga, Kozue, Shiori, Ruka, Mikage, Juri, Saionji, Utena,  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings (warnings that there there are things to warn for in these stories)  
**Summary** : Nine stand-alone stories in patchwork order, nine characters of the Utena movie. POVs in a world where you can be dead while alive and living while dead. References to the series, manga, and movie. Spoilers.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1162)  
**Length** 01:44:32  
Download Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Butterfly%20in%20Nine%20Laps%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3), [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Butterfly%20in%20Nine%20Laps.m4b)


End file.
